


周九良为什么要闭关

by TruffleCat



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleCat/pseuds/TruffleCat
Summary: 人各有志，精怪也一样……
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 4





	周九良为什么要闭关

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文里可能有一些物理学错误，但是我实在是捡不起来了，又懒得去查，回头要是有人能给我科普一下我再改。

周九良是个不着急的弦子精。没人催也不着急化形。修炼嘛，重要的是修心，长俩腿有什么用。缘分到了自然一切都到了。  
这点上他和目前算是他室友的朱鹤松达成了高度一致。  
直到有一天，来了个新的师兄负责打扫。  
师兄姓孟，照说比他们早来许多。但是听说之前都跟着师父的道友在外修炼，所以很少回门派。  
九良从来没见过他，所以突然看到一只大狐狸叼着水桶冲进来的时候，他还以为是遭劫了。  
这一屋子大部分都是木头为主体的器灵，让他这么一擦，木头非烂了不可。更何况自己还可能生锈......他室友倒是无所谓，毕竟据他观察，老朱可能是只拖鞋。还是夏天涉水那种拖鞋。  
好在大狐狸刚拧完墩布就被按住了，烧师兄及时发现了这起门派大劫。  
“小孟你别用墩布啊，那是四爷拿来擦灶台的。”还好自己眼疾手快，看着小孟拿拖布往后山走就觉得不对劲。  
挣扎了两下挣脱不开，狐狸也张口说话了“那我用水泼吧？完事直接擦地，倒是也快。”师兄总归是比他们多几年道行，桶里的水话音刚落就飘起来了。  
还好压下去的更快，没等水飞出来就掉回桶里了。  
“别呀，你这有啥区别？这么着，我给你个趁手的”烧饼放开了捏着狐狸脖子的手，说着从身后掏出一个鸡毛掸子。  
“嚯呀，”看着鸡毛掸子小狐狸不禁感慨。“这个是哪个师兄做了这么大贡献啊？”  
“这你甭管，被人问起来你就说我自个儿跟身上薅的。”  
烧饼掉的芝麻吗？胡扯也要遵守基本法，烧饼嘴里说的话一个字都不可以信，这就是小孟多年以来总结的经验。  
“你觉得你长相上的真诚足以弥补逻辑上的漏洞吗？”  
不，不足以。  
但是饼哥除了长相真诚之外还有很多其他的优点，比方说发达的肱二头肌。  
足够把小狐狸师兄从这里扔到宿舍后面的河沟里。  
所以小师兄收下了芝麻馅的鸡毛掸子，送走了饼哥。  
小狐狸撸了撸不存在的袖子，用尾巴一把把鸡毛掸子高高卷了起来。  
……妈呀……  
“你不是打算用鸡毛掸子沾水吧？”弦子精开口发的也是人声，音乐是世界的语言基本上就是从美术那里抄过来的，基本上他们还是得发人声才能彼此理解。  
橘红色的小狐狸一个纵身蹦上了柜子顶“谁在说话！出来！”语气凶巴巴，声音带着颤。  
你爷爷我……三弦儿暗自抄了个便宜。  
“别装神弄鬼的！我要喊了！”  
“……叔你先从我身上下来。”本质上讲刘筱亭作为一个白桦木的柜子不应该放这屋，他本可以在修炼的同时发挥余热，去藏书阁装个书什么的。  
但是当初搬柜子的时候把他和里屋红木的搞混了。至于为什么后来也没有换回来，就没有人说的清楚了。可能是到现在还没有人发现。  
但是反正现在屋子里有了更多放东西的地方，就越发热闹了。  
所以他们一般不开口说话，开口说话就像进了鸭子窝。  
好算意识到他们门派怎么都算怪力乱神，这一屋子开口说话的当然是他师弟，小狐狸总算从柜子上蹦了下来。  
“哎呀，哎呀，”大尾巴啪嗒啪嗒拍着地面“我还以为闹鬼了呢。”  
人家住隔壁屋，不常来……弦子精觉得自己能忍住不吐槽出来大概是因为尊重师兄。  
虽然一上来犯了很大糗，但是小狐狸师兄是个自来熟，和一屋子师弟挨个打了招呼，还很细心地打听了打扫的注意事项。  
自然也没放过一上来就张口的弦子精。“你呢？你叫什么呀？”突如其来一张毛绒绒的脸，大大的眼睛。  
他大概是给了个什么答案，以他一贯的口吻。但是他不记得了，他只记得那双水汪汪的眼睛。

打那天起，这位姓孟的师兄似乎就负责来给他们这屋打扫卫生，边打扫边天南地北地聊，宛如说单口。但是他单口说得并不咋样，所以弦子精总是中间见缝插针回他几句，成全他一段对口。一来二去，不知怎么得，不着急的小弦子精开始变得别扭了。  
就不知道为什么，觉得哪里不得劲儿。是弦子松了吗？调了两下音准似乎也不是。绷子潮了吗？也没觉得声音发闷啊。  
“老周啊，别折腾了，我这都快被你震掉了。”原型是幅铜揷的秦霄贤靠在墙边岌岌可危。  
弦子精扫了他一眼“旋儿啊，师兄当初把你当铜草帽收进来，是说以为你是救火用的吗？”  
“嘿！”  
咣当！  
一动就掉，还不如找根绳挂墙上呢。  
周九良看着地上咣咣作响气急败坏的揷，他反应过来了。  
问题就出在他那个脑子不大灵光的师兄身上。弦子精喜欢上他小师兄了。

小师兄有什么好讨弦子喜欢的？  
他长得好看。人肤浅，精怪也可以很直白。  
虽然说他俩物种都不一样，周九良是怎么看出那张狐狸脸好看的呢？  
但是他就是觉得小师兄长得周正，一双大眼睛，水汪汪的。虽然反应慢，但是讨人喜欢。谁都喜欢温柔和气又机灵的小师兄。  
不过九良觉得自己和他们不一样，因为每次师兄都会多擦他几下，所以说不定师兄也喜欢自己。  
如果是这样，那就很好。精怪的寿命都很长，他可以和师兄长长久久地相处下去。  
可是话又说回来，他们本就修炼方式有异。师兄最近又买了吸尘器，似乎他们唯一可以相处的打扫时间也比以前少了许多。

你以为这是个古代背景的故事吗？当然不是，你看拖鞋也知道不是。更何况他们有个师弟，孙九芳，是个发牌器。

也许师兄愿意长久地给他打扫下去呢？  
不然给师兄做个法器也行啊。  
但是师兄不会弹三弦儿，师兄弹吉他。这让周九良很不开心，怎么能不弘扬传统文化呢？等将来修炼成人，他要天天给师兄拉弦子听。  
嗯，这也算是个办法。  
虽然三弦和狐狸是没有未来的，但是修炼成人的三弦精和狐狸精可以有。  
痛定思痛，三弦九良做了一个艰难的决定，他要闭关修炼，抓紧修炼出化型的法术。毕竟思来想去，小师兄比他多入门好些年，如果自己不加紧，恐怕赶不上小师兄化形的进度。  
但是小师兄现在就这么讨人喜欢，保不齐在自己努力的这段时间就找到别人结成仙侣了呢。  
尽管铜揷哐哐拍着自己跟他保证，不管师兄看上谁自己都能给拆喽。但是三弦儿心里清楚，师兄反应迟钝又不傻，还能被你个大傻子看住了？  
他是不知道哐哐的铜揷精会在多少年后成为名扬四海的拆CP小能手。  
不如问饼哥帮忙看着？但是烧师兄和四爷都是那种，过于热情的……让他们帮忙说不定还会帮忙找一个……  
或者，小白师兄和孟师兄关系也很好…………好到一个澡堂搓澡还是算了……  
再不然总队长吧，栾师兄一看就人品很正直，又很严格，什么“修炼期间切记谈情说爱”这种话从他嘴里讲出来就特别有说服力。  
……但是他双标。  
他翻来覆去揣度这些人选发现了一个问题，这些备选和师哥的关系比和自己要近，两相权衡之下他们肯定更向着师兄。  
再说了，师兄为什么要等自己呢。  
三根弦子抖动了一下，忍不住发出了一阵颤音........  
小师兄人很好，谁都喜欢，长得也漂亮，性子还温和，这样的小师兄为什么要和自己在一起呢？  
然而理智和情感是两个很矛盾的东西。  
当你这么想的时候，所谓理智的推断与衡量都变得无足轻重，只是因为你喜欢他，所以也就希望他喜欢你，因为喜欢本来就是一种不可解释的冲动。  
“师兄啊，”又到了每周大扫除的时间了，小师兄用白布把全身包上，叼着个鸡毛掸子四处扫灰。  
“我想出去看看。”老有人这么说，世界那么大我想出去看看。  
“好啊，九良想去哪啊？”  
这话题就跑偏了，重点不是去哪，而是出去。出去嘛，没听说过一把三弦游历天下的。所以他得修炼出腿来不是？  
“读万卷书不如行万里路，去哪不是去啊。”  
“哦，”小狐狸师兄把几片飘进来的落叶扫进簸箕。“也对啊，多出去走走看看，也挺好，挺好。”  
怎么才是高级的谈话技巧，就是永远不把你的目的直接说出来。“师兄去过欧洲吗？”  
“没有哎，”小狐狸的大耳朵把裹着的白布撑起来了。  
“师兄也应该去看一看啊。”掌握一门外语什么的。“我听四爷说走远些可以看到不同的风景，对修练也大有益处。”四爷每天说那么多话，随便编一句他自己也记不住自己说没说过。  
鸡毛掸子停下来了，大狐狸抱着鸡毛掸子，也不知道是在想这句话的真假，还是在考虑自己要不要也出趟远门。但是为什么要说“也”？  
“不止如此，我听说还有其他的。”大概是看出对方似乎有了那个往这边想的苗头。“有很多特色美食，比方说，烤肘子我就听说特别好吃，想要尝试一下。”……掺杂一点真实的感受可以增加可信度。  
鸡毛掸子恢复了作业。“哦，说起来，今年的桃花酿快到日子了，改明儿师兄拿一壶来给你们尝尝。”  
……倒也不必。开春酿桂花酒的时候，小狐狸师兄就这么打算的，拿个喷壶照着屋子里这通喷。不知道还以为他们抗击非典呢。眼见着整间屋子都要扫完了，这次没机会了就只能等下周同一时间大侠重新来过……“......想，去看巴黎时装周吗？”语气带着将信将疑。  
“想！”  
真干脆……小白师兄诚不欺吾。  
“那师兄是等我几个月，修炼出人形了一起去啊，还是现在一起去啊？”也不说为什么要等自己一起去，而是让对方直接选现在去还是之后去。  
“哎呀……”大狐狸的尾巴一上一下地甩。  
难不成小师兄反应过来了？  
“那是不是还得打针啊？”语气里充满了担忧。  
行吧……“没听说过……你又不去常住。”  
“那好呀！九良啊！”大狐狸蹦过来。“咱们可说好了，你可不能自己偷跑啊。”  
那必然是不能，醉翁之意不在酒，他一个三弦去看什么时装。“……我尽量吧。”  
“那不行！！！”大狐狸急了“做人要言而有信，就算是后天修练成的，也得言而有信！这样吧！我们定个约！”  
两个妖精同时诵一段咒文就可以订约，平时师兄弟一般用这个来打赌，赌个三头五十的，怕对方赖账。

九良带着打扰他修练的心思，去找师父请示了闭关。  
过了两年，又或者三年，他想要时间慢一些，或者再快一点。  
春去秋来，终于有一日，他看看自己从未有过的双手，握拳，又放开。也许他现在可以抓住一些以前抓不到的东西了。  
他略有些迫不及待。  
出关第一件事当然还是去拜见师父。  
师父放下茶杯，看了看他。表情似乎有种微妙的高深。  
他以为他将心思藏得很好，但是眼神不会骗人。  
“去吧，你师兄正在灵草田除草呢。”师父摆摆手，就有自己喝茶去了。

弦子精压抑住雀跃的内心，他不善于将激动流于表面，但是此刻却觉得有些急不可待。  
从主院到灵草园的路似乎格外漫长。  
远远的，他就在那一片郁郁葱葱的草地里，看到一个清瘦的身影。哎，没想到师兄狐身就不甚健硕，修成的人型更是瘦削。  
他不禁加快了步伐，走上前去。  
还没等他开口，对方倒是先转过身来发现了他。  
两人四目相对.......  
……..师兄你怎么这么高？弦子精发现自己不得不抬起头才能和对方对视.......  
“哎？！老周！你回来了！”  
这熟悉的聒噪……  
“秦霄贤……“！

“你没事闲的杵这干嘛.......孟师兄人呢？”  
不知道对方为啥一秒变成低气压，铜揷精挠头四下打量了一下周围，“刚还和我一起除草来着。”  
“你俩为啥要一起除草？”老秦莫不是把他当年交代任务完成的太好，自己都过界了吧？  
“这不师兄一个人吃不过来嘛。”  
“去你的吧，没听说过狐狸吃草的。”  
“这不就，哎！孟哥！老周回来了！”  
灵草田的一角抖动了一下，一个雪白的毛球飞速地朝这边冲过来。身后带起一片烟尘。  
周九良觉得自己的肚子被猛地撞了一下，随即毛球就弹开了。  
在地上滚了几滚，停下来一只小兔子。“九良你可回来了！”  
这次没错了……是他孟哥的神态孟哥的语气，但怎么是只垂耳兔呢？  
不顾小兔子激动地围着他蹦，弦子精一把按住小兔子的脖子，揉了揉它的耳朵。嗐，毛感还挺好。  
这就要倒回到一个根本问题，所谓精怪修练是为了什么。每个精怪都有自己的梦想，他自己不着急，自然其他精怪也可以不着急。它可以做一个只打算修身养性的弦子，那么保不齐就有那种想要给同门师兄弟织兔毛手套的狐狸。  
那么修炼成人形，其实本身就是一个不必要的条件。

这怎么办，你说能怎么办？变化永远撵着计划。跟他那个逻辑成谜的师兄定了契约的弦子精只能自己四处打听带宠物出国的手续。把他师兄装了个包，运到欧洲去。  
师兄倒是很淡定，“九良你看，还好我修炼成了垂耳兔，要是狐狸的话，不让私人养，说不定还不能上飞机呢。而且这个宠物票可比人的票便宜多啦。里外里省了不少钱。”  
周九良不想理他，周九良很生气，他以为可以利用师兄思路清奇带着他跑偏一个半马，结果他师兄就能跑出去一个全马。他伸出了罪恶的爪子，rua兔子耳朵。  
“九良啊，你说我要不要试试换个颜色，也不能都是本白的手套啊。我想给伦儿织个黑的！”垂耳兔用后脚挠挠耳朵。  
那感情好，他那么白，你再给他个黑手套，黑白分明生怕别人不知道他原型是个熊猫。  
“你也不说给我织点啥……”什么色的都行，也是不挑。  
没想到小兔子突然正色起来，“你这么一说……我得先给朱老师织个套子。”  
？？？要不是飞机上不让用手机，弦子精能当场还原地铁老头看手机的表情。“拖鞋要什么套子？？？”  
小兔子从旅行包里轻轻一跃就跳到了九良怀里，“朱老师不是拖鞋啊。”  
“……他肯定是拖鞋，我认识他这么多年了。”  
“他真不是拖鞋，”小兔子抬起上半身扒着九良的衣服前襟特别认真地看着他。“他是副御子板。”  
后脚噔噔“当年你还没被师父收来哪会儿，我就打扫你们那屋，不小心把放他的架子给掰折了。”  
多大手劲儿？？？  
“正巧过年发新鞋，就按朱老师的大小领了一双拖鞋，比以前那个架子还好，防潮还软乎。”  
弦子精往下缩了缩，把全身的体重都依托给椅子，顺手拖住了小兔子的屁股。  
“你说朱老师喜欢什么颜色？”小兔兔被挠着后背很是受用。  
“……你给他来个紫色的吧。”

The END


End file.
